ET Space Exploration
by BumbleStreakerSwipe
Summary: Selene Sterling gets a letter of a life time! She receives a letter from the company, E.T.'s Space Exploration Company. Selene gets to go to space with two other lucky people. Their mission is to look for life, what they don't expect is them to find life that can communicate and are intelligent as well. Follow Selene on this mini adventure as she travels throughout space!


_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **If you are here from "A New Tail" or from "Turning the Other Tail", idk when that will be updated it depends on what is happening and if I will get my muse for those stories back.**_

 _ **If you are new and haven't read that welcome to my first complete story! Well at least for now, I will see on where I think I should end that story.**_

 ** _The reason this exists is because one of my classes needed a alien planet and I choose transformers. I had to write a full blown story so I came up with this._**

 ** _Warning this will not have much transformers in it as it is more of a neat little story._**

* * *

 **E.T. Space Exploration**

"-you have been one of the lucky few that have been chosen to go on the E.T. Space Exploration sponsored by Katy Perry! Your work and experience made you one of the best candidates for this mission. There is one plane ticket here for you to leave to join us at E.T.'s Space Exploration Base of Operation where you will be debriefed on this special mission. Your plane will leave August 8th at 12:00 PM. Make sure you pack enough for this long-" I can't believe it, I got accepted into the program! I stared at the letter in shock and continued reading through the letter, holding the thin paper between my fingers and sinking into the grey soft sofa behind me. The chances of me being accepted out of the millions of people that sent in their letter to join?!

Let's back up before we get ahead of ourselves, so I can explain to you what is going on. It all started six months ago when Katy Perry announced that she would be sponsoring E.T. Space Exploration and three lucky people would be going on this journey to explore space. This was released about two months ago and it was my older brother Aaron who had suggested it to me. I immediately sign up as this was the chance of a lifetime.

While I was so excited I was nervous I wasn't going to be chosen to, but Aaron and my little sister Jessica kept encouraging me saying I was the perfect candidate in their minds, after all I had a Ph.D. in astronomy and I had been teaching others at NASA for about two years now. I thought they would be needing someone who has experience in space. But turns out they needed someone with knowledge of space and science. Even now as I am walking into the clean and organized building where two other people stood waiting where the people chosen were supposed to meet.

I stop in front of the building and look at the glass doors taking a moment to see my reflection. My forest green eyes stared back at me and my dark copper hair was done in a pixie cut which I have had for several weeks now. It was starting to get on the longer side of a pixie cut, probably have to cut it again soon. I looked at the rest of my body and outfit, my body in the most scientific way was in the shape of an inverted triangle shape body I had. I'm wearing a vanilla cream-colored flutter sleeve shirt and light blue jean shorts. I take a deep breath before entered the building through the two sliding doors.

I looked around the gigantic building and walked over to the receptionist desk and cleared my throat before speaking. "Hello, I am here for the E.T. Space Exploration letter I received several days ago." I show her the letter as proof and continue talking "Could you point me to the area I should go or wait?"

The brown eyed brunette women stared at me and the letter for a second before pointing over to the two people waiting by window of the building, she told me in her matter-of-fact tone "Wait over there with the others Ms. Perry will be there to debrief you in about half an hour." I thank her and walk away

I walk up to the two others and introduce myself. I stand up straight and stuck out my hand in confidence. "'Hello! My name is Selene Sterling, I'm here because I got chosen. I assume that you two are the other chosen to go on this journey? If so I would like to know your names as it will be just the three of us on that ship for a long time.

The amber eyed semi curly orange haired women turn to me and grabbed and shook my hand, she wore jeans and a plain black shirt with grey sneakers.

Her silvery deep-toned voice bent the air around her to her will as she spoke "Very pleased to meet you Ms. Sterling, my name is Lucinda Lynn. Yes, him and I were also chosen to go on this one in a lifetime adventure."

The chocolate brown hair and bright green-eyed man shyly looked down and avoided eye contact. He is wearing a navy-blue t-shirt and dark blue almost black jeans with black sneakers.

The green-eyed man spoke low and quietly, his voice coming out in a mumble. "I'm Vlad Vance…." He at his feet which he shuffled nervously.

"Don't worry about him, he is just shy. He hasn't said anything other than his name. But I bet in all the time we will have onboard together will bring him out of it!" Lucinda grins and breaks all professional atmosphere, she swings her arm around me leaning on me.

Lucinda and I chat for a while as the Vylad just listen in, after several minutes an older lady and two bodyguard approach us. The lady grins as she sashays over, she has a pixie cut hair, just like me, but she has light blonde hair almost white. Her bright blue-green eyes shone in excitement, she was wearing the same outfit she announced the contest in. A leopard print jumpsuit and very tall high heels. As the older women got closer and closer, her perfume started to infect the air around us, the fragrance smelled of the ocean breeze and coconuts. She halted in front of us with her two plain, almost black and white looking bodyguards just behind her.

"Hello, as you probably know my name is Katy Perry and you three have been chosen to go on this mission. For not only your skills, but because you three sent in your resume and contest letter that astronomy is your passions and you would love to do nothing else for a living. Well now you will! This is a lifelong exploration, you will be out in space for long periods of time exploring. You will be joined by other in several years once will build a bigger ship. But for now, you three will be the first humans ever to leave the Milky Way and go on other planet no one has ever gone." Her pearly white teeth shined in the bright lights of the sun as she spoke in a proud and excited tone.

I bubbled in excitement as Katy Perry's excitement seem to infect us all as even Vylad perked up as well. "I am very honored to have been picked, I am sure the other two are as well. Can we see the ship that we will be spending practically the next few years of our lives on?"

"Of course! Follow me," Katy Perry spun on her heels and walked towards the door that restricted and wave her badge at the door allow it to open and let us pass.

After a several minute walk, we reach another set of doors. Katy Perry waved her badge again at the door and they opened on their own. We entered a large empty warehouse, and in the center was something familiar. The ship that was in the center of the room, but it wasn't just any ordinary ship, it looked like a mix between the _Millennium Falcon_ from _Star Wars_ and _The Milano Starship_ from _The Guardians of the Galaxy_. I loved watching _Star Wars_ with my siblings when we were younger, my older brother got me into _Marvel_ and I have been hooked since. Lucinda, Vylad and I gaped at the ship in wonder as Katy Perry smirked at us.

"We were also sponsored by _Disney,_ so their ship could be like an advertisement for their business. So, our design team had free choice of what the ship should look like, so they went with a _Star Wars_ and _Marvel_ crossover." Katy Perry told us still smirking.

"So, you guys ready to go on this adventure or would you rather back out now while you still can?" Katy Perry chuckled as she watched us. We all looked at each other before turning back to Katy Perry to give our answers.

* * *

That happened about a year ago and so far, life in space has been okay. A week after we all agreed (of course we agreed, why would we not?), we were launched into space in our ship. The first three days were learning how to fly the ship, the next two were learning how to treat injuries and sickness, the last two were learning anything that was needed or required. When we were finally launched into space I could say that was the scariest experience of my life. The flashing lights, and the head jerked back the quick jump into space (the ship could go at **light speed** ) was scary because we didn't know if something could go wrong. While the scientist working there reassured us everything is fine, and they have checked it loads of times, I still had a little bit of fear in me that I wouldn't make it up there. We of course did otherwise I wouldn't be talking now.

I steer the ship into the next solar system and take a glance around the new system. I call back to my companions. "We have entered solar system number 19, I spot at least four planets in this one, but they have several giant moons around them."

I hear Vylad yell back. "Four planets and six moons to be exact." I drive the ship to the biggest planet which looks metallic with two moons. After a year on board the ship, Vylad had finally opened up about one to two months into this journey and now all of us are pretty good friends. Well as good as you can get while living in the same area together.

"Show off!" Lucinda yells from the mini kitchen where she is almost always on her break. Lucinda loved food and sleep, while she wasn't fat as she exercised daily as required in the mission. She had a personality to match her fiery orange hair, Lucinda is very independent, brave and super competitive (everything is a contest to her).

"I am not a show of-hey! Look there is another moon on the planet close to the sun, that's seven moons." Vylad shouted in excitement losing focus of the argument right away. Vylad is very shy of everyone but once you got to know him he is a very intelligent guy. He is very artistic that is why he brought his drawing tablet with him, so he wouldn't ever be without drawing and animating. As you can see Vylad gets distracted quite easily and is almost like a dog with how distracted he gets. Once out of fun when we were exploring a forest like planet that had a few unique creatures I had yelled squirrel to see his reaction and it was priceless. His reaction was like _Dug_ from _Up_ by _Disney_. Lucinda and I had died of laughter causing Vylad to pout for the rest of the trip on that planet.

I chuckled and drove the ship just outside the atmosphere of the enormous metal planet. "Approaching the biggest planet, planet number three away from the sun."

As I drove the ship down towards the surface of the planet I notice in several areas of the planet were explosions were going on. I steered towards the recent and closest explosion area. As we got closer and closer I notice that the planets cloud was almost all dark and once we passed through them, there was chilling site. What looked to be a destroyed building everywhere! I flew low to the surface and passed by.

"Are you guys getting a good look at this?" I cautiously said into the comms, so we don't have to yell to each other, while taking quick peeks at the ground for maybe signs of life between steering the ship.

Vylad acknowledged turning on his comms as well" Yeah it almost looks as if a bomb was dropped on this huge city. These building, even some of smallest ones, are way taller than the empire state building at home." The site was unnerving, this vast city had building destroyed or badly damaged, the metal the buildings were made from are scorched and bent. There were also lumps of colorful metal melted together but we were going too fast to see what they really were as they did not look like the rest of the city.

"Let's find a clearing to set the ship down on so we can explore and see if there are signs of life on this planet." Lucinda advised from her comms.

After several minutes of looking for a clearing to land I spot one several yards away from what I guess is the edge of the city. I carefully steer the ship there and landed it gently. Walking out of the cockpit and into the main area where Lucinda and Vylad were already waiting. We grabbed our space suits; our space suits are mainly white with blue patterns and trims it goes all the way up our neck then stops. Since the scientist team that created the mask thought it would be less efficient to have the massive air tanks on our backs they created a mask that filters any air around us into breathable air. The downside is that they are giant and heavy as they are made of metal, they start where the suit ends and ends right above our nose. The rest of our face is cover by the invisible thing material. So, we can see properly, and it adjusted, and changes based on our hair length, so we wouldn't have to come back to earth so offend to have it adjusted.

We put on our space suits and grab our backpacks that were supplied for two months of exploration if we decided to explore the planet for a longer than we originally thought. Vylad grabbed his _Surface Pro_ 13 which is his drawing tablet that he also uses to take pictures with.

We exited our ship and took a good look around the still planet, it was dark and gloomy. While is wasn't dark enough we needed flashlights it still bright enough we could see about a mile out. It was quite an eerie place to be in, the cold wind gently blew against us. It smelled of burnt metal, it's dead quiet out and the ground beneath us was very hard, if I had to guess the whole planet was metal.

Vylad whispered worried from behind me, "Is anyone get a bad feeling about this? This place is kind of scary and spooky." I had to agree with him this place did not set well with me, I had the same weird feeling in my gut as well, but I ignored it. Gut feelings have been wrong before, right?

Lucinda scoffed from next to me, "It's probably just because you have been watching too many of those horror movies lately. Serious a ghost on an alien planet way far away from any human ghost? That's ridiculous." She strode forward in confidence as both vylad and I exchanged glances before following her. I pull out my scanner and start scanning the environment around us.

"Amazing, this metal is a combination of a mix of titanium, chromium, alloy and an unknown metal that scanners can't identify." I revealed reading from the scanner before continuing. "This might just be the strongest metal ever discovered! We must collect samples to test." All of us start looking for scraps of metal to take back and test. After several minutes of gathering scraps we start hearing thumps echoing across the city.

"What is that?!" Vylad whispered yelled to us. Both Lucinda and I listen in to see if we can figure out what it is. _**Thump, thump, pause, thump, thump, thump, pause, thump, thump.**_ The sound then multiplied into several sets of things thumping. We all exchange glances of fear and quickly drop our samples not remember we are on a metal planet and it creates the loudest bang I ever heard in my life. We all looked at each other in pure fear. The thumping stopped before they started getting louder and they got closer. We ran, booking it out of there while we were supposed to look for life on other planets these sounded big and threatening so we did not want to meet them! I ran back to our ship which was about a half a mile away from where we were exploring with Lucinda and Vylad right on my tail. The thumping following us, I barely able to hear them as my heart pounding in my ear was practically overriding any other sounds as well as my adrenaline pumping through my veins.

We were all panting when reach just a few yards of our ship as we took a pause to see if the things causing the noise had followed us. I listened hard still barely able to hear above my own heart beating. …...Nothing... the sound was gone. We all released a long breath we didn't know were holding. I bent over still panting as my now longer hair falls onto my face.

Lucinda pants as she gasps trying to breath "What was that?! You know what I don't want to know. I just hope it doesn't follow or find us." Vylad and I nod in agreement as we pant for several minutes before I stand up straight.

"Let's go leave before whatever was chasing us comes back and kills us. I would rather not like to meet any of those things ever!" Vylad declared starting to walk back to the ship.

"Now that ain't a nice thing to say about someone you have never met. Now is it?" a titanic silver with royal blue eyed walked towards us its deep male silvery voice joked, it's footsteps completely silent.

Vylad screamed and ran and hid behind one of the beams holding the ship up, Lucinda shrieked in fear and hid behind me and I yelped in surprise.

I got angry and yelled at the thing. "How dare you scare us?! Why did you sneak up on us?!" I walked away from Lucinda leaving her in the open approaching the giant thing till I was standing right in front of it looking up at it.

I continued yelling at it." You have no right to scare us like that! Sure, you are a big robot that could crush us in one step, but you have no right to scare us like that!" I glared at it with Lucinda pulling me back towards the ship trying to get me back to safety.

Another giant robot a little taller than other but this time yellow and black with bright sky-blue eyes came out from behind it laughing in its British low voice. "I like this one, she will put you in your place for once Jazz. Oh, once the twins hear this they will never let it go!"

"Now don't you dare Bumblebee! If you do you might wake up with a pink and white coat of paint instead of your normal colors." 'Jazz' dared and turn his gaze to 'Bumblebee' to glare at him.

Lucinda finding her courage yells up at them. "How can you talk to us?! There is no way we could speak the same languages from different planets!"

Jazz chuckles. " _We've learned Earth's languages through the world-wide web_ that it connected to your ship and its broadcasting it, so anyone can download your language that we share with each other or are close enough to the ship. That's also why we picked up on some of your accents as well."

Vylad approaches and opens his mouth to say something but pauses when Jazz lifts his hand up in a 'hold on' sign and uses his other hand to touch the side of his head. Bumblebee does the same thing as well.

Both share a worried look with each other before saying out loud "Scrap." Just as they say that a three very large fighter jets that look nothing like the fighter jets at home pass loudly over us. They stop several yards away from our ship and transform in mid-air into three robots. The one standing in the middle is a dark silver the tallest of the trio with cyan blue and pale red trim with dark crimson eyes with an evil look in his eyes, the one of the left side of the one in the middle the shortest of the three is light grey that has dark purple wings and hands with bright red eyes with a crazy look in them, and finally on the right side was a mainly cyan blue that has pale red and white trim with bright red almost pink eyes, his eyes screamed calm but deadly.

Vylad looked up at Jazz and Bumblebee before looking at the trio behind our ship and whimpered. "Are they with you?"

Jazz briefly glances down at Vylad with a worried look in his eyes before watching the trio warily, Jazz warned. "Nah they ain't with us. They are the ones who cause the destruction of this city my dropping a bomb on it killing the whole population." Vylad paled and walk behind Jazz hiding choosing him to keep him safe. Lucinda went around me hiding as I stood there glaring at the newcomers my anger now turned on them with Jazz standing right behind me.

The tallest taunted in a high-pitched shrill voice echoed through the city. "Your precise Iacon is now gone! Your city of main support! Oh, look you found new pets to keep! Oooh Lord Megatron will be pleased with this! Once he gets his hands on them they will be nothing but scraps once we are done with them." The shortest snickered and the calm one just rolled his eyes at the tallest actions.

Jazz snarled taking a step-in front of me to protect us. "Over. Our. Dead. Bodies." I smiled up at him and Bumblebee who also took a defensive position.

I turned my gaze back to the trio and sneered at them. "Well, you won't have the chance to as we will leave before can even tell your 'Lord" I mocked them loud foolishly letting my pride get in the way.

"Oh, that piece of scrap is your ship? Well let me just…. fix it up for you!" The purple robot crackle as his hand transformed into a gun and shot our ship destroying it to nothing but burnt metal and dust.

Lucinda, Vylad and I gasped, I felt tears prickle in my eyes. My pride and arrogance had got in the way of logic and now we were stuck on this planet in danger and probably not even enough food to allow us to live there.

Lucinda rubbed my back feeling my tension and whispered into my ear. "We will figure out a way to get off this planet I know it. First let's focus on what's happening in front of us." I nodded grabbing Lucinda's hand for comfort.

That started the shots that started firing between both parties. Jazz shouted orders at Bumblebee to pick us up and take us to home base as he fired shots at the three robots landing a few hits and missing a few. The next half an hour to hour pasted in a blur with Lucinda, Vylad and me clutching each other in fear in Bumblebee's hand. The adrenaline pumping in our ears and blood again, as fear sat in.

Several minutes later it was quiet, Bumblebee and Jazz check each other and us for any injuries we might have received, but none were found on us and they had only received minor injuries according to them. I was transferred onto Bumblebee right shoulder and Lucinda on his left, while Vylad sat on Jazz's right shoulder. They explained who the trio was and where they were bringing us. Turns out those three are _Deceptions_ and they were important ones at that. Those are what their group, the _Autobots_ are fighting for their planet. The war had been going on for twenty and a half Stellar cycle which in their time it would be in our time about 21 years. Jazz and Bumblebee are bringing us to their main base where their leader was, and their leader was going to decide what is going to happen to us.

Only several minutes after they told us this we could see that base and it was giant, it was easily the size two of the grand canyons. It's quite busy with _Autobots_ of different colors and sizes moving all about the base. It's an amazing sight to see, to someone who has never seen anything so big or different like this. Vylad, Lucinda and I gaped at everything around us.

Bumblebee chuckled and looked around. "Yeah it is pretty amazing to see for the first time isn't it? Probably even more for someone who hasn't lived around here for most of his life." His eyes sparkle in amusement as Jazz chuckled and lead the way into base. A few minutes later after weaving in around bots and around hallways we stopped outside a giant doorway with metal doors that had no handle. Jazz tapped a button next to the door and waited, a few seconds later a voice came spoke.

The baritone calm voice that commanded attention without trying but sounded kind and compassionate as well. "State your business and who you are."

Jazz grinned and jested, "Ah man did I reach _Prowl_? Cause the _Optimus_ I know doesn't sound so stuck up and rule driven." There was a slight pause causing me to worry for a second.

"Jazz? You are back so soon, come in. Please tell me what you have to report." 'Optimus' commanded, and the door opened. Jazz walked in a head of us blocking our view from this Optimus.

"It ain't just me _Prime_ it's Bumblebee as well, we also picked up three interesting and very stuck on this planet people." Jazz informed in an amused tone. Bumblebee walked into the room to reveal a very neat and tidy office that was large. In the chair across from on the desk is a gigantic navy-blue robot with red flame patterns that have white trim on the edge of the flame. Optimus's eyes an azure color that held kindness and wisdom and a calm but weary look on his face. His hands folded together, and he looked at each one of us humans.

"So that is why you made sent this language out during your mission." Optimus mused glancing at Jazz before looking back at us his gaze felt like they were piercing each one of us seeing into our souls. Jazz nods and explains what happened to Optimus with Bumblebee commenting here and there. Half an hour later Jazz finishes his reported and everything is quiet for several minutes.

"So, they are stuck on with us till they get a new ship?' Optimus asked Jazz and Bumblebee. Both saying, 'yes sir', Lucinda, Vylad and I looked at each other in relief.

Optimus looks at us and began. "Since you will be here for a while I will assign each of you a guardian to help you around base and protect you. I will get my scientist team to start building you a ship since it is not safe to stay here." Vylad and Lucinda grin at each other from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, we very much appreciated." I addressing what Optimus said, smiling at him.

Jazz spoke up before Optimus could reply. "I would like to be Vylad's guardian if that is possible. He and I seem to get along quite fine. If that's okay with you and Vylad." Vylad nodded excited.

Lucinda gasped and turned to Bumblebee, she asked. "Will you be my guardian? Please, please please?!" She looked at him with puppy eyes. Bumblebee nodded in agreement and looked at Optimus with a questioning look.

Optimus chuckled lightly and said. "Yes, you both may be their guardians, but I do believe we need one more assigned to someone." Everyone turned to me, I roll my eyes.

"It's fine, maybe Optimus do you have any choices that might be suit me well? I curiously asked.

Optimus stared at me for a bit in thought before he announced. "I believe _Ratchet_ will be a good fit for you." Bumblebee spluttered in shock and stared at Optimus in shock.

"Ratchet? As in _Ratchet the Hatchet_ the old grump of a bot?!" Jazz spluttered in shock as well.

"I think they will get along just fine now go inform Ratchet and drop her off there." Optimus command before going back to what he was doing with a small smirk of amusement on his face. We left the office with Bumblebee and Jazz in shock, we tried to pry information out of them, but they said, 'you'll see'.

* * *

It was a month later and oh boy let me tell you the month I have had. Turns out Ratchet it a great Autobot and a wonderful friend despite what Vylad and Lucinda have said. They call him a grumpy old bot along with their guardians, but he is great. Of course, he was grumpy at first complaining of the extra work he had to do now on top of his job as chief medical officer. But luckily, I got to meet lots of Autobots through the medical center in the base and Ratchet and I had lots of great conversations.

A month seemed to fly by before I knew it the ship was finished, and it was time to say our goodbyes. Vylad and Jazz did some weird handshake they came up with during our stay and high fived at the end before waving to each other goodbye as he entered the ship. Lucinda and Bumblebee who Lucinda now calls Bee, said a heartfelt goodbye with tears in Lucinda's eyes and Bee coming close as he can to crying as a Cybertronian (that's their species).

Ratchet bent down next to me as we looked at each other for several seconds as the wind blew through my hair causing it to fly across my face. I smiled and looked up at him blinking tears out of my face.

"I'm going to miss you Ratch," I sniffed, the morning light bouncing off his green-yellow metal body sending a few glares of light in my eyes ever so often.

"I'm going to miss you too Selene, remember we can talk over the space system in the ship and the thing you call a 'phone' that I built for you." Ratchet responded looking at me with his soft cornflower blue eyes staring at me. His hand rested against the ground next to where I stood. I felt a lump built up in my throat before I lunged forward grabbing his hand and hugging it. I hugged his hand for a minute before letting go. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before I entered the ship. I stopped just barely in sight up Ratchet and waved before fully entering the ship.

As Vylad went to cockpit and steered us into space as Lucinda and I watched our friends grow smaller and smaller.

Lucinda asked softly. "Do you think we will ever see them again, you know in person?"

"I believe so, once their planet is secured and they are close to winning." I affirmed. We exited their solar system and started flying home.

It was time to go home, such a strange thing to think after being on that planet for such a long time. I do hope to see them again, I worry for Ratchet's safety in their war, but he will keep himself safe, I know it. Lucinda and I watch as space flies by the window we watch out of, not knowing that all of us are thinking of when we have our next adventure will happen.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my story, if you enjoyed it please leave a review, follow and favorite. If you want to to continue this story leave a review telling/asking me to write more. If I end up writing another short sequel story like this I will add an Author's Note/Update on this story so make sure to follow to get the notification for the maybe sequel to this story. :)**

 **-BumbleStreakerSwipe**


End file.
